Isomara Info
Isomara Information Isomara (Eye-so-mare-ah), are semi-aquatic dragons with huge paws and iconic white fluffy manes. They have feathered wings and large rounded canine teeth perfect for breaking shells. The name Isos comes from the Greek word meaning equal. Isomara Species Trait Guide HEIGHT A Standard adult Isomara can range anywhere from four feet to barely seven feet from paw to head when standing on their hind legs. Isomara which range below four feet as adults are considered to have dwarfism and Isomara taller than seven feet are labeled with gigantism. • Dwarfism: 3'0'' - 3'11'' || 91 cm - 119 cm • Average: 4'0'' - 6'11'' || 121 cm - 210 cm • Gigantism: 7'0''-8'11'' || 213 cm - 271 cm On the official ID's on IsomaraIndexwhether the Isomara is feral or anthro the height is based on if the Isomara was to stand up straight on its hind legs. WINGSPAN ''' Isomara can have different wing size. The first is large wings, these Isomara are labeled Flyers and are much more adept at flying higher and for longer periods of time. Small winged Isomara are called Swimmers as they cannot fly as well and will take to swimming. Having smaller wings means less weight holding the Isomara back from swimming (Wing span goes from one tip of one wing to the tip of the other wing). • '''Flyers: 9'0'' - 10'5'' || 274 cm - 317 cm • Swimmers: 4'0'' - 5'5'' || 121 cm - 165 cm Read all up about the difference between Isomaras: Flyers Vs. Swimmers WEIGHT ''' Isomara doesn't care for how much they weigh, but there are all different ranges of Isomara body types. although most Isomara range on a slender scale (This doesn't mean there are not chubby Isomara). For ARPG purposes, weight does not matter. '''APPEARANCE Isomara are normally slender at the waist with a larger rib cage. Their paws are massive to counter their small thin arms and legs. They have hard skulls and flexible spines. Isomara do not have paw pads on the bottom of their paws. Their running is very flat footed and goofy. Thick dense fur covers the whole body. Their mane fur is similar to that of an otter. The other type of fur that covers select part of their body is very fluffy and soft. This fur is the Isomara's pride and will keep it groomed to be huge and fluffy. This fluff fur appears around their neck as a mane, in their ears, and the underside of their tails. Read more about an Isomaras Fluffy fur - Isomara: White Fur Read more about Anatomy - Isomara: Anthro Vs. Feral INTELLIGENCE & BEHAVIOR Highly intelligent they have fully developed brains and can use tools and make simple structured shacks out of wood, vines, and various other plant material. Isomara have fully developed vocal cords to speak to each other, but many younger Isomara will revert to their native sounds of various "arwoos, Aroofs, and Arrrrs". Due to their huge canine teeth, they all have varying degrees of lisps when speaking. Isomara are rather calm and mild-mannered, but if one gets riled up you better believe you'll hear a cluster of "Arooooooos" as that is a common signal to signify trouble and anxiety. They do very well with other species and always try to make friends before foes. They rarely feel hatred for something, but will be standoffish towards dangerous creatures such as their natural predators, Memics. Isomara have a natural curiosity to adventure and learn and have used this curiosity in their society to assign jobs and skills to certain Isomara, to aid the whole species. Fun fact: When Isomara get wet, glands on their skin secret an aroma. The aroma varies from Isomara to Isomara but always smells like a type of flower. Bubbles Isomaras can blow bubbles averaging in sizes. These bubbles are thicker and stickier than the average soap bubble. The biggest one ever recorded roughly 3.5 ft in diameter. The color of the bubbles depends on your Isomaras secondary colors on their pelt or the color of their eyes. They blow these for fun, for distractions and also use it as a source to catch air pockets in underwater caverns. The bubbles do not float for long and will pop like any other bubble if poked with something sharp. The bubble is usually made of saliva, but if an Isomara is holding any kind of liquid in their mouths they can mix saliva with it to make bubbles of that liquid. This is the only time the bubble will appear as a different color if your isomara has a colored liquid in its mouth. At times mother and father Isomara will mix mashed food and liquid in a saliva bubble and let their Isoling have fun eating their meal. Adult Isomara usually grow out of this as they can find it disgusting (some tend to just leave out the mashed food and leave in the liquid such as apple juice). Music Isomara do understand the concept of rhythm, repetition, and sound. However, they are not very coordinated. They also cannot sing but can manufacture simple instruments such as drums and tambourines. Wind instruments do not exist as they do not have lips and cannot form a proper channel of air from their mouth due to their large canines. LIFE EXPECTANCY ''' ~65 years. Many do not reach that old age as predators will often get to them first. Isomara age to adulthood very quickly. It is best to compare an Isomara's aging to a Horses. By the time the Isoling are a year old they would be the same as an 8-year-old human child. ' DIET '' Isomara are omnivores. They feast on a variety of fish, crustaceans, plant material, Memic eggs and more. Squid is a favorite among Isomara. Isomara also like to dabble in creating new food combinations. They do enjoy creating different palettes and flavors. '''MATING & RELATIONSHIPS '''It is not uncommon for Isomara to have multiple lovers and/or mates, they often choose mates based on strong bonds, but some Isomara believe to only mate with other Isomara who are skilled and well trained.' ''' Once they have eyes on a mate each Isomara will search out a precious gem to give to the other to cherish. They will then work together to build a nest. These nests are made out of sticks, feathers, and kept together with goo from Gooms. Once built the female Isomara will produce a single egg. Isomara can only produce one egg per breeding and can only successfully breed a total of five times. There is no set mating season for Isomaras, but more breedings tend to happen in the winter as other Isos will try to find someone to share warmth with (Much of the society refuses to create fire as it has been more destructive in their eyes).